Fight against his other self
by Mr. Big Shot
Summary: Akane und Ranma kriegen sich mal wieder total in die Wolle und das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf...und bitte bitte reviewed
1. Default Chapter

The fight against his other self  
  
Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
  
Ranma 1/2 und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind   
  
Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa.   
  
Ich habe keinerlei Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction  
  
nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben.  
  
Vorwort des Autors:  
  
Erwartet nicht zu viel, denn das ist meine erste FanFic. Ich denke ich bin ungefähr genau so kreativ wie Rei  
  
Ayanami an einem schlechten Tag :-P. Wie auch immer, Zeit die Show beginnen zu lassen.   
  
Kritik und Meinungen bitte an yebisu@web.de  
  
Part I - Streitereien über Streitereien  
  
+Splash+  
  
Ranma fuhr erschrocken aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Erst nachdem er sich noch schläfrig die Augen gerieben hatte  
  
und seine Umgebung endlich eine feste Form angenommen hatte, realisierte Ranma, was soeben geschehen war:  
  
Er wurde mal wieder von seiner Verlobten Akane auf ihre "liebenswerte" Art und Weise geweckt, nämlich mit  
  
einem Eimer kalten Wasser. Und so kam es, dass seine Stimmung, noch bevor der Tag richtig begonnen hatte,  
  
ihren Tiefpunkt bereits erreicht hatte und er sein eigentliches Vorhaben, sich seiner Verlobten gegenüber  
  
netter zu verhalten, völlig außer Acht ließ. " Sag mal, musste das sein, du olles Machoweib??? " schrie er  
  
Akane verärgert entgegen. Allerdings hörte sich die Stimme, die diesen Satz schrie, weniger wie die eines  
  
wütenden jungen Mannes, sondern eher wie die einer hysterisch umherkreischenden jungen Frau an. Der Grund dafür  
  
liegt in dem Fluch, der auf Akanes Verlobten lastet.  
  
------------------ Anfang Rückblick  
  
Ranma hatte sich in sehr frühem Kindesalter mit seinem Vater auf eine lange und beschwerliche Trainingsreise  
  
begeben, die sie u.a. auch nach China führte, wo sie an einem geheimen Trainingsort, den Jusenkyo-Quellen,  
  
einem Spezialtraining nachgehen wollten. Was sie allerdings nicht wussten, war, dass die Quellen verflucht waren.  
  
Während eines Trainingskampfes kam es dann dazu, dass Ranma von seinem Vater in die " Quelle des ertrunkenen  
  
Mädchens " und dieser von ihm wiederum in die " Quelle des ertrunkenen Pandas " gestoßen wurde. So kam es dazu,  
  
dass Ranma sich bei Berührung mit kaltem Wasser in ein Mädchen und bei Berührung mit warmem Wasser wieder zurück  
  
in einen Jungen verwandelte. Dasselbe galt auch für seinen Vater, abgesehen davon, dass dessen Fluchform die eines  
  
Pandas war. Seitdem sind ungefähr 6 Monate vergangen und der mittlerweile 16-jährige Ranma lebt mit seinem Vater  
  
Genma Saotome bei dessen Freund Soun Tendo, dessen jüngsten Tochter und gleichzeitig Ranmas gleichaltriger (Zwangs-)Verlobten   
  
Akane und deren beide älteren Schwestern Nabiki und Kasumi.   
  
------------------- Ende Rückblick  
  
" Wie war das!!!" Eine wutschnaubende Akane baute sich vor Ranma auf, deren Augenbrauen bedrohlich zuckten.  
  
Doch anstatt klein beizugeben, ritt sich Ranma immer mehr in Schwierigkeiten. Ihm war Akanes wutverzerrtes Gesicht,  
  
welches so manchen Jungen Angst einflößen würde, noch nicht aufgefallen. Ganz zu seinem Leidwesen... " Du hast schon  
  
richtig gehört, du Trampel. Du könntest mich zur Abwechslung auch mal etwas sanfter wecken und nicht immer deine  
  
dämliche Machoshow abziehen, denn... " doch weiter kam Ranma nicht, denn eine Millisekunde später hat Akane ihn aus  
  
seinem Zimmer raus über die Dächer Nerimas gekickt. Auf einem von diesen fand er dann schließlich kopfüber seinen Platz.  
  
In seiner schon fast obligatorischen Schneidersitzposition und mit verschränkten Armen ließ er sich so einiges durch  
  
den Kopf gehen. " So ein Machoweib! Immer muss sie so überreagieren. Dabei hab ich doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt... "  
  
Von dem Dach runterspringend, dachte er noch bei sich " Hhm... aber wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, bin ich auch  
  
nicht so ganz unschuldig, immerhin habe ich ziemlich heftig reagiert und sie ein olles Machoweib und einen Trampel genan...  
  
MIST! Ich habe sie schon wieder so grob angefahren! Mein ganzer Vorsatz ist dahin. Also auf ein Neues. Ich hoffe nur, sie  
  
ist nicht mehr all zu wütend wenn ich zu Hause ankomme... " und machte sich schnurstracks auf dem Weg zurück  
  
zum Tendo-Anwesen.  
  
Währendessen im Hause Tendo: " RANMA, DU IDIOT!!! " Ein blauhaariges Mädchen mit kurzem Haar schritt zornig die Treppe  
  
zum 1.Stock hinunter und setzte sich zu ihrer Familie und Ranmas Vater an den Essenstisch und fing an ihr Frühstück zu  
  
vertilgen. Die fragenden Blicke der restlichen, am Tisch sitzenden Personen bemerkte sie gar nicht. Schließlich  
  
sprach ihr Vater sie in einem freundlichen Ton an " Akane, mein Schatz, was hast du denn? Und überhaupt: Wo ist Ranma und was  
  
war das vorhin für ein Lärm? " Flüchtig schielte Akane neben sich auf Ranmas leeren Platz, doch als sie bemerkte, wie die Wut,  
  
aber auch der Schmerz und die Trauer in ihr hochstiegen, widmete sie sich schnell wieder ihrem Essen und bevor sie sich ihren  
  
Gedanken, die ihr gerade durch den Kopf schwirrten hingab, antwortete sie ihrem Vater trotzig " NICHTS. Rein gar nichts. Und  
  
wo sich dieser Trottel Ranma wieder rumtreibt, interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten. Wahrscheinlich ist er gerade bei  
  
Shampoo oder Ukyo oder bei irgendeiner seiner anderen Verlobten... "  
  
( Ja, ganz richtig, Akane ist nicht Ranmas einzige Verlobte. Ukyo, die ein Okonomyakirestaurante in Nerima führt, ist ebenfalls  
  
mit Ranma verlobt. Ihre beiden Väter hatten sie schon in frühem Kindesalter auf besagter Trainigsreise miteinander verlobt, obwohl  
  
Ranma und Akane damals schon einander versprochen waren. Sie ist wie Ranma auch 16 Jahre alt. Und dann ist da noch die Amazone Shampoo.  
  
Sie ist ebenfalls mit Ranma verlobt und führt in Nerima mit ihrer Urgroßmutter ein Ramen-Restaurante namens " Cat Cafe " oder " Neko-Hanten ".  
  
Diese, ebenfalls 16-jährige, Amazone ist nicht unter denselben Umständen wie Akane und Ukyo mit Ranma verlobt, sondern weil es das  
  
Gesetz der Amazonen so will. Denn Ranma hat Shampoo in einem Kampf besiegt und das Amazonengesetz besagt, dass eine Amazone den Mann,  
  
der sie besiegt, heiraten muss. Doch im Gegensatz zu Akane, die immer wieder beteuert, Ranma sei ihr völlig egal und er könne bleiben,  
  
wo der Pfeffer wächst, ist Ukyo Hals über Kopf in Ranma verliebt, was sie auch offen zeigt. Shampoo allerdings würde ich als total  
  
anhängliche Klette bezeichnen, die sich ihr Leben von irgendwelchen dämlichen, Tausende von Jahren alten Amazonengesetzen bestimmen  
  
lässt, anstatt auf ihr Herz zu hören.^^)  
  
Ohne ihrer Umgebung weitere Beachtung zu schenken widmete sie sich voll ihrem Essen und versuchte, ihre Gedanken wieder zu ordnen,  
  
wobei ihr aber nicht entging, wie sich Genma und Soun (wiedereinmal) heulend in die Arme fielen, da sie der Ansicht waren, dass von  
  
Streit zu Streit immer mehr die Hoffnung auf eine Hochzeit von Ranma und Akane und der gleichzeitigen Vereinigung ihrer beiden  
  
Kampfschulen schwand. In Akanes Kopf drehten sich alle Gedanken um den heutigen Morgen und vor allem um Ranma. Ihrer harten  
  
Fassade nach, die sie nach außen hin umgab, hätte man angenommen, dass sie Ranma in Gedanken förmlich mit Flüchen überschüttete,  
  
doch dem war nicht so. In ihrem Inneren spielte sich das genaue Gegenteil ab von dem Erwarteten, denn in den letzten 6 Monaten  
  
in denen Ranma mit seinem Vater hier wohnte, war eben dieser ihr immer mehr ans Herz gewachsen. Und seine Beleidigungen, die sie  
  
am Anfang dieser 2 Monate immer nur wütend machten, waren heute für sie jedes Mal ein Stich im Herzen und sie bereiteten ihr  
  
immer viel Kummer. Es schmerzte sie sehr, was auch ihre gegenwärtigen Gedanken wiederspiegelten. " Diese Idioten! Sie benehmen   
  
sich wie kleine Kinder! Und das ganze Theater nur wegen diesem Idioten Ranma..... Ach Ranma...warum nur musst du mir nur immer  
  
so wehtun....bin ich dir denn so lästig....hasst du mich so sehr..ach Ranma, wieso nur...MOMENT MAL, was denke ich hier eigentlich!!  
  
Was kümmert es mich, was dieser hirnlose Idiot macht. Kann mir doch egal sein...." Doch dem Teil ihres Gehirnes, der diesen letzten  
  
Gedanken halluziniert hatte, gab sie einen kräftigen mentalen Tritt und hing bis zum Ende des Frühstücks weiter ihren Gedanken nach  
  
" ach Ranma....warum nur... "  
  
  
  
Wenig später kam Ranma wieder im Haus der Tendos an und machte sich schnurstracks auf den Weg Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo die ganze  
  
Familie Tendo immer noch vollzählig beisammen saß und frühstückte. Er setzte sich stillschweigend an seinen Platz neben seiner  
  
verlobten, die immer noch ihren Gedanken nachhing und ihn nicht bemerkte, und wollte sich gerade dem Frühstück widmen,  
  
als ihn sein Vater plötzlich ansprach: " Ranma, mein Junge, wo warst du denn?" Ohne auf die Frage seines Vaters einzugehen,  
  
stand Ranma grummelnd wieder auf. Zum einen, weil er nicht schon wieder mit dem Thema anfangen wollte, da seine Laune schon  
  
mies genug für den heutigen Morgen war und zum andern, weil sein Vater ihm sein Frühstück wieder mal weggefuttert hatte  
  
" Gieriger, alter Sack " dachte sich Ranma und begab sich in Richtung Dojo. Normalerweise wäre er jetzt längst auf dem weg  
  
zur Schule, aber erstens ist es Samstag und zweitens haben für die Schüler der Furinkan Oberschule gestern die Ferien  
  
begonnen. Im Dojo angekommen entledigte sich Ranma seines Oberteils und warf es unachtsam in die Ecke. Anschließend  
  
begab er sich in den Nebenraum. Wenig später schritt er wieder in die große Trainingshalle und etwas hinter sich her  
  
Es waren vier aneinander gekettete Tennisballmaschinen. Er zog sie hinter sich her bis er in der Mitte der Trainingshalle  
  
ankam, und kettete diese dort voneinander ab. Nun schob er jede einzeln in eine jeweils andere der vier Ecken der  
  
Halle, sodass in jeder der vier Ecken eine Tennisballmaschine stand, die genau in die Mitte der Halle zielte.  
  
Er hatte den Timer auf eine Minute gestellt, dann würden die vier Tennisballmaschinen, die jeweils 250 fassten,  
  
beginnen die Bälle in unregelmäßigen Abständen in die Mitte zu schießen, wo Ranma sich befand. Er hatte sich in  
  
Kampfstellung gestellt und wartete darauf, dass die Maschinen anfangen würden, die Bälle loszuschießen. Und dann ging  
  
es los: Die vier Maschinen begannen, die Bälle in Richtung Ranma abzuschießen. Dieser versuchte, die Bälle aus den vier  
  
Richtungen so gut wie möglich abzuwehren. Ungefähr 10 Sekunden, nachdem die Maschinen diese Prozedur begonnen hatten,  
  
öffnete sich die Dojotür. Zuerst einen kleinen Spalt und dann immer mehr, bis schließlich jemand die Halle betrat  
  
Doch dies alles bekam Ranma nicht mit, da er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war die Tennisbälle mit seine Armen und Beine  
  
abzuwehren. Die unbekannte Person blieb in der Tür stehen und blickte verwundert in die Trainingshalle. Es war Akane.  
  
Sie erblickte zuerst die unzähligen Tennisbälle die verstreut auf dem Boden des Dojos herumlagen, dann die in den  
  
vier Ecken postierten Tennisballmaschine und zu guter letzt Ranma. Auf ihm blieb ihr Blick haften. Sie schaute ihm  
  
immer noch unbemerkt zu wie die Tennisbälle von allen Seiten so gut wie möglich probierte abzuwehren. Doch schon  
  
kurze Zeit später schenkte sie etwas anderen ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit, und das sollte auch lange so bleiben " Wow,  
  
wie er es nur schafft, diese vielen Tennisbälle abzuwehren ohne getroffen zu werden.....Sieht richtig sexy aus, wie  
  
ihm der Schweiß über seinen nackten, durchtrainierten Oberkörper läuft " Ihr Blick ruhte immer noch auf seinen  
  
Oberköper. Was sie aber nicht merkte war, dass sich ihre Wangen leicht rosa färbten. Sie war wirklich von seinem  
  
durchtrainierten Körper angetan, das konnte und wollte sie nicht leugnen. " Oh mein Gott, er sieht so verdammt gut  
  
aus " dachte sie und seufzte " Warum nur muss ich mich immer mit ihm streiten. Das ist ja gerade so, als ob wir uns  
  
Abgrund tief hassen würden. Dabei mag ich ihn doch ......sehr sogar. Ob er mich auch mag? Ein Klitzekleines bisschen  
  
vielleicht?...Hoffentlich.... aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier, ich wollte mich doch noch bei ihm entschuldigen."  
  
dachte sie und löste langsam den Blick von Ranma, um sich konzentrieren zu können. denn auch wenn es nur eine  
  
Entschuldigung war, kostete es ihr einige Überwindung. Und das alles nur wegen ihres dämlichen Stolzes: Sie war  
  
sowieso der Ansicht, dass ihr stolz ihr Leben um einiges komplizierter machte als nötig, zumindest was die Situation  
  
mit Ranma anbelangte. Doch nun gab es kein zurück mehr. Zwar blieb sie immer noch in der Tür stehen um nicht von  
  
einem der Bälle getroffen zu werden, doch trotzdem war sie fest entschlossen sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen „ ..Ranma? "  
  
fragte sie zuerst vorsichtig Ranma, der mittlerweile über die Hälfte der Tennisbäle abgewehrt hatte. Doch sie bekam  
  
keine antwort." wie denn auch ", dachte sie sich, „ er ist voll und ganz auf seine Tennisbälle konzentriert"  
  
Doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren und versuchte es nochmal, diese mal aber etwas lauter gesprochen, in der  
  
Hoffnung, Ranma würde sie diese Mal wahrnehmen."....Ranma?........Ranma, du....ehm, ich..es-es tut-t..." "Ja?"  
  
Akane blickte verwundert auf. Während ihrem Versuch, die Entschuldigung halbwegs ordentlich hinzubekommen,  
  
hatten die Ballmaschinen ihre letzten Bälle verschossen und Ranma, der auf dem Weg zu seinem Handtuch war,  
  
das sich neben dem T-Shirt bei der Dojotür befand, wurde auf Akane aufmerksam " Was wolltest du sagen?" hakte Ranma nach.  
  
" Na ja, ich....ähm es ist so..." Ranma hörte dem Gestottere von Akane mittlerweile schon ziemlich vergnügt zu " Ja? Ich warte"   
  
" Also, es ist...ähm Tschuldigung wegen vorhin" Ranmas vergnügter Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von einer Sekunde  
  
zur nächsten in ein eher verblüfftes. " Akane hat sich entschuldigt?! Bei mir ??!! Wer hätte das gedacht. Finde  
  
ich richtig nett von ihr..." Mit einem erwartungsvollen und um Vergebung flehenden Blick schaute Akane in Ranmas Gesicht.  
  
Ranma bemerkte dies und fing an zu lächeln " Ist schon ok" Akane wollte ihren Ohren nicht glauben " wirklich?"  
  
"Wirklich !" Akane fiel ein Stein vom Herzen von ihrem zuvor verkrampften auftreten ist jetzt nichts mehr zu sehen.  
  
" Alles vergeben und vergessen. Glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte DIR so lange böse sein???" als Akane dies hörte,  
  
nahmen ihre Wangen einen leichte Rotton an: Dieser war allerdings nichts im vergleich zu Ranmas Gesicht, das von der Farbe  
  
her eher einer Tomate glich. Eine peinliche stille brach ein. Diese allerdings wurde nach ein paar Sekunden wieder von  
  
Akane durchbrochen "Du, Ranma, kannst du mir eins verraten?" " Was denn ?" " Woher hast du die vier Tennisballmaschinen  
  
und wozu der ganze aufwand?" " Ähh, na ja...weißt du, ich..." begann Ranma, während er sich widermal mit seiner Hand  
  
hinterm Kopf kratzte" Nun, ähm, es ist so, man kann mit Paps einfach nicht richtig trainieren. Entweder er ist zu  
  
faul und spielt mit deinem Vater Go oder er vergnügt sich in seiner Pandagestalt. Ich habe einfach keinen Bock auf  
  
seine dämlichen Launen und na ja, da dachte ich mir, das ich mir meineigenes Trainingsprogramm erstelle." Jedoch  
  
im Stillen dachte Ranma " Mist, warum muss sie unbedingt DAMIT anfangen. Ich hoffe, diese Notlüge genügt ihr erst mal  
  
und sie hakt nicht weiter nach. Ich kann ihr doch unmöglich erzählen, dass ich dabei bin eine neue Technik zu erlernen.  
  
Zum einen hätte ich dann gar keine Ruhe mehr, weil irgendjemand immer stören wird, wenn sie die Neuigkeit kundgegeben  
  
hat und zweitens könnte ich mir wieder anhören, wie blöd man eigentlich sein muss, die großen Ferien nur mit dem  
  
eigenen Training zu verbringen. NEIN, darauf hab ich echt keinen Bock." Zu Ranmas Leidwesen allerdings bestätigte sich seine  
  
Vermutung und seine verlobte ließ nicht locker" und wieso unbedingt Tennisballmaschinen??? Ich meine, wenn du unbedingt  
  
einen Trainingspartner brauchst hättest du doch jemanden anders fragen können " Ranmas Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren.  
  
Er musste ihr eine glaubwürdige Geschichte aufbinden, die nicht auf seinen Wahren Plan schließen lässt. Und das  
  
bereitete Ranma ziemliches Kopfzerbrechen "Shit. Jetzt muss schnell ´ne Story her, sonst bin ich geliefert."  
  
in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Ranma gar nicht, das Akane immer noch auf ihre antwort wartete und mit ihrer  
  
Hand vor seinem Gesicht rumwedelte." Ranma? ..Hallo? Erde an Ranma, bitte melden." da Akanes geduld nicht  
  
sehr groß ist (= nicht vorhanden^^) und sie es nicht mochte, wenn man sie wie Luft behandelte, stieg in  
  
ihr eine langsam immer größer werdende Wut auf, die nur schwer zu zügeln war und obwohl sie sich nicht  
  
schon wieder mit Ranma in der Wolle haben wollte, riss ihr nach kurzer Zeit der geduldsfaden" R-A-N-M-A!!!"  
  
und eine kräftige Kopfnuss brachten ihn wieder in die Realität zurück" Ey, wofür war das wieder? Das tat weh  
  
verdammt nochmal!!!" " Sollte es auch. Während du hier Löcher in die Luft starrst, warte ich immer noch  
  
auf eine antwort deinerseits. Also, ich warte..." sagte sie mit einem fordernden Blick und stemmte dabei ihre  
  
arme in die Hüfte. Doch Ranma dachte nicht einmal daran, klein beizugeben. Zwar hatte er vor, sie zu ignorieren  
  
und sein Training fortzusetzen, um einen weiteren Streit aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber er hatte ja schließlich auch  
  
seinen Stolz und hatte es nicht nötig, sich wie ein Sklave herum kommandieren zu lassen. Doch anstatt sie wie üblich  
  
weiter zu beschimpfen machte es bei ihm auf einmal "Klick" im Kopf... " Sag mal hast du´s bald? Musst du immer wie eine  
  
hysterische Zicke herumkreischen? Das geht einem nämlich mit der Zeit so ziemlich auf´n Sack. Und hör verdammt  
  
nochmal auf dich wie ein olles Machoweib aufzuführen, ich kann das echt nicht mehr sehen." Erst jetzt realisierte  
  
Ranma, was er Akane an den Kopf geworfen hatte und man hätte denken können, dass er, wie sonst auch immer in  
  
solchen Situation, schützend seine Hände hob und schon auf eine heftige Gegenreaktion Akanes wartete  
  
( Besonders beliebt: DER HAMMER^^). Doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen suchte er bestimmt ihren Blick.  
  
Von außen blieb er hart, doch von innen...? nein: In seinem Inneren spielte immer die Ungewissheit mit. die  
  
Ungewissheit, ob es richtig war, Akane, die doch auch ziemlich empfindlich reagieren konnte, einfach so etwas  
  
knallhart und ohne die Mine zu verziehen, ins Gesicht zu sagen. Allerdings war er in gewisser Weise auch stolz  
  
auf sich selbst, denn endlich hatte er es endlich übers Herz gebracht, ihr mal gehörig die Meinung zu geigen,  
  
wenn auch etwas überraschend. Er erwartete schon förmlich eine gehörige Tracht Prügel und eine Akane, die dem  
  
explodieren nahe schien (Wie immer^^). Doch als auch Sekunden später immer noch nichts geschah, fing er an, sich  
  
zu wundern. " nanu, sie führt sich ja immer noch nicht wie ein Berserker. Keine hysterisches Rumgeschreie, keine  
  
Schläge oder Tritte. UND kein Holzhammerknutschen? Anscheinend scheint das, was ich gesagt habe, endlich mal zu  
  
ihr durchgedrungen sein. wer hätte gedacht, dass ich SO weit komme und immer noch lebe??? Hm, dann erst recht..."  
  
Und nun auch innerlich davon überzeugt, dass das, was er tat, richtig war, blickte er ihr bestimmt entgegen.  
  
Doch das, was er erblickte, änderte seinen Blick schlagartig. Er war nicht mehr bestimmt. Nein, sein Blick war  
  
jetzt alles andere als bestimmt. Verwunderung und eine gewisse Geschocktheit waren aus seinen Blick rauszulesen.  
  
Und der grund dafür war, wie könnte es anders sein, Akane.  
  
Das sonst so temperamentvolle Mädchen glich am ehesten einer vor Schreck erstarrten Person, die ihre Augen, so  
  
weit es möglich war, aufgerissen hatte. Immer wieder und wieder hallten Ranmas Worte in ihr wieder, sie hatten,  
  
wie fast alle seiner Worte ihr entgegen, sie berührt....oder besser gesagt, ihr Herz berührt. Doch Akane fuhr  
  
diesmal nicht, wie sonst immer, ihre Verteidigungsmauer hoch und auch probiert sie diese Mal nicht, ihre Ängste  
  
und Schwächen mit dem Mittel der verbalen und körperlichen Gewalt zu überspielen. Nein. Sie lässt alles einfach  
  
auf sich wirken, ohne sich auch nur im geringsten dagegen zu wehren. Sie ließ alles einfach passieren.  
  
Bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass ihre Augen langsam begannen, wässrig zu werden. Sie wurden von  
  
Sekunde zu Sekunde glasiger. Doch sie war immer noch wie versteinert. Erst ein leiser, halb unterdrückter Schluchzer  
  
ihrerseits ließ erahnen, das sie sich langsam aus ihrer Starre zu lösen schien.   
  
Langsam schien Ranma daran zu zweifeln, ob es denn richtig gewesen war, ihr unvermittelt diese harten Worte an den  
  
Kopf zu werfen, auch wenn sie der Wahrheit entsprachen. Doch was sollte er nun machen? Der eine Teil von ihm wollte  
  
sich bei ihr für diese rüden Worte entschuldigen und sie wieder zurücknehmen, und das nur, damit sie sich nicht so  
  
schrecklich fühlte. Der andere Teil von ihm wiederum dachte nicht eine Sekunde daran, jegliche Entschuldigungen   
  
auszusprechen, geschweige denn die Worte zurückzunehmen." Ahh scheiße, was soll denn nur machen??? Diese Worte  
  
scheinen ihre Wirkung kaum verfehlt zu haben, im Gegenteil, deren Wirkung ist weit übers Ziel hinausgeschossen.  
  
Ich hasse solche Situationen!! Was soll ich denn nun machen? Warum muss sie denn auch gleich SO reagieren?? Und  
  
auch noch SO EXTREM??? Warum? Ich .... ich meine..es ..e-es ist.... Nanu? Was geht denn jetzt ab???" Dieser letzte  
  
Gedanke Ranmas galt dem, was sich vor ihm abzuspielen schien. Akane hat sich aus ihrer Starre gelöst und ging nach  
  
kurzem Zögern zielsicher und langsamen Schrittes auf Ranma zu. Dieser war nun völlig perplex und sah sich das Geschehen,  
  
ohne auch nur in geringster Weise mitzuwirken, an. Akane kam Ranma immer näher und näher und Ranma, der seinerseits nun  
  
etwas verwirrt war, versuchte ihr in die Augen zu blicken, was ihm aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Akane mit gesenktem  
  
Kopf voranschritt, nicht möglich war. Als Akane nur noch wenige Schritte von Ranma entfernt war, verlangsamte sie ihr Tempo  
  
ein wenig, bis sie schließlich kurz vor ihm völlig zum Stillstand kam.   
  
Sie verharrte einige Sekunden in dieser Position, bis sich langsam ihre Hand hob und sich in Richtung seines Gesichtes  
  
bewegte. Akane zögerte noch einen Moment, doch dann............ strich sie Ranma mit der hand ganz sanft über die linke Wange.  
  
Nun war Ranma mit seinem Latein völlig am Ende. Was machte Akane da bloß??? Das alles passte doch gar nicht zu ihrer Art  
  
die sie sonst immer an den Tag legt. Doch unbeeindruckt von den konfusen Zustand Ranmas streichelte Akane  
  
immer noch mit gesenktem Haupt, noch 2 weitere Male über Ranmas Wange, bis sie ihre Hand langsam wieder wegzog.  
  
doch diese kam mitten in der Luft zum stillstand und dies blieb auch so einige Sekunden später, bis.......  
  
ja bis Akanes hand mit einem Affenzahn auf Ranmas Wange, die bis eben noch so lieb umsorgt wurde, zu schnellte  
  
und ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasste. Die hat gesessen! Doch Ranmas Körper bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter  
  
von seiner vorigen Position weg, machte sich nicht auf den Weg zu einem Gratisflug nach Kioto oder etwas dergleichen.  
  
Nein, lediglich sein Kopf nickte zur Seite.   
  
Sie hatte kräftig zugeschlagen, so  
  
kräftig wie selten zuvor. Ranmas Wange war feuerrot und an einer Stelle glänzte ein kleiner roter Fleck auf………Blut. Es war  
  
Blut. Sie hatte so kräftig zugeschlagen, dass sich sogar eine offene Wunde bildete. Er musste sie wirklich verärgert haben mit  
  
seinen Worten, auch wen sie voll und ganz der Wahrheit entsprachen. Doch niemand sagte etwas, niemand tat etwas, beide  
  
verharrtren nach der Ohrfeige in dieser Position. Akane war wie ausgewechselt, ihr Blick war total leer und sie wirkte wie in  
  
Trance. Ranma dagegen fühlte sich im Moment ETWAS anders. In ihm brodelte eine ungeheure Wut auf Akane.  
  
Er war kurz vorm explodieren……  
  
Langsam aber sicher wurde Akane wieder normal und als sie Ranma und seine rote und blutende Wange erblickte  
  
schreckte sie aus der Starre auf „RANMA!  
  
Was….was ist..es..e-es tut mir……."  
  
Doch sie wurde unterbrochen „Lass es!" Es war nicht einmal mehr ein Flüstern, doch Akane verstand es trotzdem „ aber, ich…es…."  
  
„Hast du nicht gehört? Lass mich in Ruhe! Geh!!" „Jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden. Ich…" „ SAG MAL, SITZT DU AU DEINEN OHREN???? ICH SAGTE, DU SOLLST MICH IN RUHE LASSEN!! VERSCHWINDE!!! BEVOR ICH MICH VERGESSE!!!!ALSO MACH HIN!"  
  
Akanes Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, so einen Wutausbruch hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Sie wollte sich eigentlich nie  
  
so schwach, wie sie es momentan tat, vor Ranma zeigen, doch die Geschehnisse ließen dies nicht zu. Große, perlenartige Tränen  
  
liefen schnell ihre Wangen herunter. Manche fanden sich auf ihren Lippen wieder, weshalb sie auf diesen auch einen salzigen Geschmack  
  
hatte, andere wiederum auf ihrem Kleid „*Schnief* Ich…..es*schluchz*…" „ R-A-U-S!!!!!" brüllte Ranma ihr in ihr mit Tränen  
  
überströmtes Gesicht. Nun konnte Akane nicht mehr….Sie konnte Ranma einfach nicht mehr gegenüberstehen. Sie hielt es einfach  
  
nicht mehr aus. Sie rannte völlig aufgelöst aus der Trainingshalle heraus. Ranma blickte ihr noch hinterher, bis sie aus seiner Sicht  
  
verschwunden war. „Endlich Ruhe!" Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus und widmete sich wieder seinem Training…..  
  
To be continued..………   
  
So! Das war der erste Teil. Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet, aber seid bitte ehrlich….  
  
Also, ich bin schon auf eure Kommentare gespannt!  
  
Ciao, euer Yeb! 


	2. Chaos der Gefühle

The fight against his other self II  
  
Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
  
Ranma 1/2 und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind   
  
Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa.   
  
Ich habe keinerlei Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction  
  
nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben. Sondern des Spaßes halber.^^  
  
Vorwort des Autors:  
  
Halli-Hallo allesamt !!!  
  
Erst einmal dickes Dankeschön an alle die meine Story gelesen haben und nochmal eins  
  
für alle, die mir einen kritischen bzw. einen aufbauenden Kommentar hinterlassen hatten.  
  
Nun, hier kommt der 2. Teil meiner ersten Ficcy und ich hoffe, dass ihr dieses Mal wieder  
  
fleißig Commies postet (oder am besten noch fleißiger als fleißig^^) oder mir eine mail  
  
zukommen lasst, egal ob sie irgendeine Drohung, ein Lob (solls ja auch manchmal geben.  
  
Aber ganz ganz selten^^), Verbesserungsvorschläge oder andere Unterstützung jeglicher Art  
  
enthalten.  
  
Diese dann bitte an:  
  
yebisu@web.de  
  
So, dann ist es wieder mal wieder Zeit, die Show beginnen zu lassen.  
  
Ach ja, eins noch^^"  
  
Viel Spaß und fröhliches Commie posten!  
  
Part II - Chaos der Gefühle  
  
Er wandte seinen Blick von der Dojotür ab und ließ ihn durch die Trainingshalle schweifen.  
  
Dann seufzte er. Immernoch schwer atmend begann er die im ganzen Dojo herumliegenden  
  
Tennisbälle einzusammeln und sie wieder in die vier tennisballmaschinen zu räumen. Es war eine wahre Plackerei, wie er fand. Doch es musste sein. Er wollte sein Training so schnell wie möglich fortsetzen, um jegliche Gedanken bezüglich des Vorfalls aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Fragen über Fragen schossen ihm durch seinen Kopf, doch selbst diese nahm er zum Großteil nicht richtig wahr. Jedoch war dort eine Frage, eine eigentlich so simple Frage....so simpel, aber doch so kompliziert. Ein einziges Wort, welches Ranma großes Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen, es einfach ignorieren, aber alles vergebens.  
  
Nachdem Ranma dann endlich alle Bälle wieder eingesammelt und in die tennisballmaschinen geräumt hat, schritt er wieder auf die Mitte der Halle zu und bliebe dort stehen, und nach kurzer Zeit schloss er seine Augen. Er wollte seine innere ruhe wiederfinden, denn er wusste, dass er das Training vergessen konnte, wenn es tausende Gedanken gab, die ihn plagten und nur seine Konzentration schmälern würden.  
  
Es war dunkel. Es war totenstill. Dieser Ort...........er strahlte die Ruhe selbst aus.   
  
Hier konnte Ranma sich wieder finden. Seine Atmung wurde immer gleichmäßiger. Die Spannung  
  
wich aus seinem Körper. So ziemlich seine ganze Anspannung wich aus seinem Körper und innerlich hatte er schon ein triumphierendes Grinsen aufgesetzt, doch dann..............was war das?...............da.....schon wieder....es ....es war, als ob es......ein Laut gewesen wäre...eine Stimme(?)....doch wie konnte das sein? Er war doch hier, an diesem sicheren ort! Wie konnte etwas bis hierher vordringen?.....DA! Schon wieder....und diesmal auter.....doch was sollte das....und was wollte die stimme ihm sagen?....und vorallem, woher kam sie?...Da war sie schon wieder, aber.....was war das?...ein....Bild...aber wieso jetzt auch noch Bilder.....ein Mädchen......blaue kurze haare.......Akane?.....Was suchte sie denn hier? Er war doch eigentlich wegen ihr hier, um zu vergessen, aber wieso? Nun verstand ranma gar nichts mehr....da, schon wieder die stimme. Sie tauchte jetzt in immer kürzeren Abständen auf und wurde immer lauter und deutlicher, aber dennoch verstand Ranma das, was sie ihm sagenwollte, nicht. Und es tauchten immer mehr Bilder auf.......mehr Bilder von Akane....Akane wie sie ihn süß anlächelt......Akane mit einem empörten gesichtsausdruck.... Akane wie sie sauer hinter ihm herjagt.........Akane wie sie ihn mit dem holzhammer schlägt......................Akane wie sie weint. Diese bilder wiederholten sich immer und immer wieder, immer und immer schneller. dazu die Stimme......die stimme, die ihm anscheinend etwas sagen wollte, von dem er nicht wusste, was es war. Immer lauter und deutlicher und in immer kürzeren Abständen. Ranma versuchte sich auf diese ominöse stimme zu konzentrieren, und nach kurzer anstrengung hörte er sie nun sodeutlich, so dass er deren geheimnisvolle nachricht verstand.....er erstarrte innerlich..................es konnte nicht sein.......es konnte einfach nicht sein.......DIESE Frage.........DIESES simple wort, das er im Moment so sehr hasste wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Sein Körper fing an, leicht zu zittern. Diese zittern, verbreitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. NEIN! Er zitterte nicht, mittlerweile bebte er..........Diese Bilder....Bilder von Akane.......Diese Stimme....immer lauter...in immer kürzeren Abständen......diese Frage......dieses wort........  
  
Um das beben besser kontrollieren zu können, ballte er seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust.....er drückte sie sofest zusammen, wie es nur ging. Doch es half nicht. Es half alles nichts, es musste raus.Jetzt. Sofort. Auf der stelle. Ranma wollte es mit alller Macht unterdrücken, doch es übermannte ihn. In dem Beben rutschten seine Beine immer mehr  
  
auseinander, als ob er sich in Kampfstellung begeben würde. Die geballte Faust...sie brach in ein beinahe unkontrolierbares Beben aus. Unkontrollierbar selbst für jemanden wie Ranma. Blitzschnell holte mit dem rechten Arm aus und dieser raste pfeilschnell mit aller Kraft, die Ranma zur Verfügung stand, auf den Hallenboden zu.  
  
"W-A-R-U-M!!!???"  
  
  
  
Ein lautes Krachen erfüllte die Trainigshalle, ja sogar das ganze Tendoanwesen. Soun und Genma, die wie immer in eine Partie Go vertieft waren, blickten auf. Soun, der seinen Blick immer noch starr auf die Trainingshalle gerichtet hat, meinte "Saotome, wir müssen etwas unternehmen" Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Genma, in seiner Pandaform, natürlich  
  
aus, um ein paar Steine zu seinen Gunsten zu verrücken oder verschwinden zu lassen." Was meinst du, Saotome?" Soun wandte seinen Blick nun wieder von der halle ab und sah zu seinem alten Freund Genma. Der zückte eines seiner berühmten Pandaschilder [Du sagst es, Tendo] Nun richteten beide wieder ihre Blicke auf das Go-Spielbrett, welches nun von Soun genauer  
  
beäugt wurde. "Nanu, so lagen die doch vorhin noch nicht......SAOTOME???" [Ich bin nur ein kleiner, süßer Panda] Seine übliche Pandanummer abziehend und mit dem ball auf dem rücken liegend rumspielend, bemerkte Genma nicht, wie Soun seinen Blick wieder  
  
auf die Trainingshalle richtete "Saotome, mir gefällt nicht, wie sich die Sachen entwickeln.  
  
Lass uns nachsehen, was in der Trainigshalle passiert ist.....Saotome? Saotome, wo bist du?"  
  
"Hier bin ich Tendo!" Ein von oben bis unten durchnässter Genma in Menschengestalt kam aus der Küche." Ok, dann lass uns mal los." Und so begaben sich die beiden alten Kampfsportfreunde auf den Weg zur Trainigshalle. Dort angekommen konnten sie ihren Augen  
  
kaum glauben."wa-Was ist denn DAS??? Wie ist das passiert??" "Keine Ahnung Tendo, sieht mir aber auf jedenfall verdächtig nach einem großen Loch inmitten der Trainigshalle aus." Während Genma nur leicht verblüfft dreinblickte, hatte Soun das ganze doch  
  
schon etwas mehr mitgenommen. Ein riesengroßes, metertiefes Loch inmitten seines Dojos, wofür er doch soviel hatte opfern müssen und lange Zeit hart arbeiten musste. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Schnell spurtete er zu diesem Loch, und langsam, aber mit  
  
festen Schritten folgte ihm Genma. Beim Loch angelangt wagten beide einen vorsichtigen Blick  
  
hinein. Das Loch führte, wie beide sehen konnten, durch den Hallenboden hindurch bis ins Erdreich. Genma schnappte sich eine durch das Loch herausgerissene Holzdiele vom Hallenboden und warf sie runter: Nun lauschten Genma und Soun dem fallenden  
  
Stück Holz ganz genau, um ungefähr abschätzen zu können, wie tief das Loch denn war. Und es fiel und fiel, bis plötzlichein ziemlich lautes Fluchen aus dem Loch drang. "Ahh. Ssss. So ein verdammter Mist!! Zur Krönung muss mir auch noch eine Bodendiele  
  
auf den Kopf fallen, als ob der Tag nicht schon schlimm genug wäre!" "....Ranma?" " Herr Tendo? Was machen sie denn da oben?" "Naja, das Poltern war ja nicht zu überhören, da wollte ich mal nach dem Rechten sehen. Hast du dir auch nichts getan?"  
  
"Nein, geht schon, aber haben sie mir das Brett auf den Kopf geworfen?? Das hat nämlich wehgetan." Und flüsternd zu sich selbst fügte er noch hinzu "....wie so manch anderes an diesem tag!" " Wie was?" "Ist schon ok, aber nun sagen Sie schon, haben sie  
  
mir das Brett auf den Kopf geworfen oder nicht??" "Nein mein Junge, das war dein Vater" "Das musste ja kommen...PAAAAAPS??? Was sollte das mit dem Brett zum Teufel nochmal? Das hat verdammt wehgetan!!" "Tut mir Leid, mein Sohn, aber ich wollte  
  
abschätzen, wie tief das loch ist." " Und da greifst du dir den größtmöglichen umherliegenden gegenstand oder was? Denk doch mal nach, Alter!" "Ist ja ok, aber jetzt sag schon, wie bist du da nach unten gekommen?" "Gleich. Zuerst will ich probieren ob ich wieder hochkomme. Hat jemand von euch vielleicht eine Taschenlampe oder sowas, ist nämlich verdammt duster hier unten." "Warte mein Junge, ich geh schnell eine holen." Und somit verschwand Soun im Lauftempo aus der Trainigshalle. Genma der sich nun neben das Loch setzte, fuhr fort."Nun sag schon Ranma, wie ist dieses Loch hier reingekommen?" "Durch die Dojotür, weßte(=weißt du)!Wenn du mich schon mit Fragen löchern musst, dann stell wenigstens keine saudämlichen!"  
  
"Ok, dann sag mir wenigstens den Grund für dieses Loch." "Nichts werd ich, das geht dich wohl kaum etwas an, ob ich irgendwelche persönlichen Beweggründe hatte oder nicht!!" "Aha, es geht hier also um etwas für dich persönliches" , kombinierte Genma, Halbzeitpanda und Vollzeitidiot aus dieser Aussage seines Sohnes. "Gut kombiniert, Watson. Du kannst ja gleich probieren dir den Rest selbst zusammen zu reimen, denn aus mir bekommst du nichts mehr raus!" "......Es geht um Akane, hab ich recht?" Nun fühlte Ranma sich ertappt und riss zugleich seine Augen, was natürlich für niemanden sichtbar war in dieser Dunkelheit , die in dem Loch herrschte. Still dachte Ranma sich "Mist. Heute geht aber auch  
  
alles schief was schief gehen kann, fehlt nur noch, dass Akane mich in dieser Misere sieht. Aber wie ist er darauf gekommen?? Vielleicht ist er doch nicht so dumm wie er mit seiner dämlichen Pandanummer immer tut.....auf jedenffall darf ich mir jetzt nichts mehr anmerken lassen." "Na hats dir die Sprache verschlagen? Haha, mich kann man halt nicht so leicht hinters Licht führen.." "Wie kommst du jetzt wieder auf diesen Mist???"  
  
Ranma versuchte so empört zu klingen wie es nur ging und es gelang ihm auch gut." Mich führst du nicht hinters Licht, Sohn. Spätestens mit deiner langen Gedankenpause hast du dich verraten." "Ach denk doch was du willst!" Doch im Stillen "Mist! Das  
  
war ein richtig tiefer Griff ins Klo. Ich muss ihn unbedingt von diesem Gedanken abbringen, sonst ergreifen Paps und Herr Tendo wieder irgendwelche dämlichen Maßnahmen gegen mich und Akane, unter denen ich letztenendes am meisten zu leiden hab."  
  
So grübelte Ranma darüber, wie er sich jetzt aus dieser Situation winden konnte, ohne aufzufallen, während sein Vater, immernoch auf dem Hallenboden neben dem Loch sitzend, innerlich stolz die brust schwellte. Stolz darauf, seinen sohn überführt  
  
zu haben.  
  
Doch was machte Soun eigentlich währenddessen ?  
  
Die Tür zu Souns Zimmer stand weit offen. Wer einen Blick hineinwarf, hätte denken können, er wäre auf einer Mülldeponie gelandet. Überall lagen seine Kampfanzüge im Raum verteilt, Türme von Pergamentrollen waren auf seinem Bett gehäuft, Kartons standen  
  
willkührlich im Raum herum. Doch wer von diesem Bild noch nicht abgeschreckt etwas genauer ins Zimmer hineinblickte, konnte eine halb im Wandschrank verschwundene Gestalt mit grauem Kampfanzug erkennen. Es war Soun. Er war immernoch verzweifeflt auf der suche  
  
nach einer Taschenlampe "Mist, wo habe ich sie bloß das letzte Mal hingetan?..Die muss doch hier irgendwo sein..." In dem Durcheinander, das in seinem Zimmer nun herrschte, bemüht, die so dringend benötigte Taschenlampe zu finden, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie seine zweite Tochter, Nabiki, in der Tür stand und ihm mittlerweile schon belustigt zusah. "Dad?..Suchst du etwas bestimtes?" fragte sie, versuchend, einen Lacher zu unterdrücken. Durch die stimme in seinem Nacken erschreckt zuckte Soun mit seinem Kopf nach oben und und stieß ihn sich an der regalplatte. "Ahhr. Mist. Das ist schmerzhaft..." Während er, sich die Beule haltend, weiter rumjammerte, räusperte sich Nabiki vernehmlich. "Wer??...ach du bist es Nabiki. Ich dachte schon..." "Du dachtest was?" "Nicht weiter wichtig. Aber jetzt sag, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt." "Nichts besonderes. Ich wollte eigentlich nur den grund für dieses durcheinander erfahren. Wenn das Kasumi sieht, Dad" mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln blickte sie ihrem Vater in die Augen. "Naja, ich suche eigentlich eine Taschenlampe, aber ich kann meine nicht mehr finden. Dabei hatte ich sie doch letztens erst benutzt...Hast du in deinem Zimmer nicht eine Taschenlampe?" , fragte er dann hastig seine Tochter." Nein, aber wofür brauchst du eigentlich so dringend eine Taschenlampe am helligten Tage? Da ist doch was faul, also erzähl schon, was ist passiert? " Soun, der vor Nabiki kniete, fühlte sich ertappt, doch um Nabiki von diesem Gedanken abzubringen, winkte er ab "Ach quatsch, wie kommst du denn darauf? hähähähähä...es ist rein gar nichts passiert, ich suche halt nur meine Taschenlampe..." "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Dad. Also sag schon was ist passiert? Hat das ganze zufällig mit der erschütterung von vorhin zutun?" Immernoch amüsiert von den versuchen ihres Vaters, sie von ihrer Theorie abzubringen, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und ging Richtung Zimmertür, ohne eine Antwort ihres Vaters abzuwarten "Bevor du dich noch um Kopf und Kragen redest, geh ich mal lieber, ich bekomme auch so raus, was passiert ist....achja, Akane müsste eine Taschenlampe in ihrem Zimmer haben." Nachdem Nabiki das Zimmer verlassen hatte, atmete Soun erleichert aus. "Noch einmal Glück gehabt...Warum müssen solche verrückten Sachen auch immer mir passieren? Naja, was solls.." Wieder rieb sich soun über die noch immer schmerzende Beule und überlegte, wo er doch stehengeblieben war."Hmm, was wollte ich jetzt nochmal? Ach ja, die Taschenlampe....Was meinte Nabiki doch gleich? Akane hätte eine...NATÜRLICH!! Warum bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Akane hat doch eine Taschenlampe auf ihrem Nachttisch zu stehen." Soun sprang voller Enthusiasmus auf, doch dabei riss er mit seiner linken Schulter zwei Regalbretter mit, die sich auch prompt lösten und zu Boden fielen.......genau auf seinen linken Fuß. "Auauauauauauau!Ssss! *pust**pust*Das musste ja kommen.....Naja, jetzt muss ich erstmal zu Akane die Taschenlampe holen, wir wollen ja schließlich nicht, dass uns Ranma in diesem Erdloch vergammelt...Also, auf zu Akane!"   
  
Der rote Rock lag achtlos weggeworfen im Türbereich des Zimmers...die weiße Bluse hing von der Bettkante runter und bei genauerem Hinsehen waren mehrere dunklere, aber farblose Fleck darauf zu erkennen.....Tränen. Es waren Akanes Tränen. Akane lag, nur noch in ihrer weißen Unterwäsche bekleidet, zusammengekauert auf ihrem Bett und und drückte ihr Kissen so fest wie nur möglich an ihre Brust. Sie brauchte etwas an dem sie sich festhalten konnte, etwas woran sie sich wieder hochziehen konnte, um nicht in eine unendlich tiefe Schlucht zu fallen. Eine Schlucht, aus der es kein entrinnen gab. Ihr Körper zitterte leicht, aber nicht etwa, weil ihr kalt war.....nein ganz bestimmt nicht. Das zittern spiegelte ihre Gefühlslage wieder. Da war nicht etwa ein Gefühl, was zu stark auf sie einwirkte, nein, es waren viele, wie sie fand viel zu viele Gefühle, die alle auf einmal auf sie einströmten......sie war traurig.....sehr sehr traurig.....traurig, weil sie der Meinung war, dass Ranma sie ziemlich verabscheuen musste, wenn er ihr soetwas gemeines und zugleich verachtendes antat........sie war verletzt....es waren keine physisch erkennbaren verletzungen, die Akane hatte, nein, es war ihre Seele, die ihr weh tat, und dass nur, weil sie von dem Menschen, den sie so sehr schätzte und der ihr soviel bedeutete, so hässlich und auf eine so schmerzende Art und Weise angefahren wurde.......sie war wütend..,..wütend? keineswegs...sie war fuchsteufelswild.,,..wie konnte er es überhaupt wagen, so mit ihr, Akane Tendo, umzuspringen??......sie war enttäuscht..,.enttäuscht davon, dass ranma nicht bemerkte, was hinter ihrer Fassade und hinter ihrem Getue steckte....sie war verwirrt.,..verwirrt, weil Ranma so empfindlich und so extrem reagiert hatte, was normalerwiese überhaupt nicht seine Art war.....sie war...sie war.......sie wusste es nicht.,.sie wusste weder, was sie jetzt denken sollte, geschweige denn, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie blieb einfach so auf ihrem Bett liegen, die beine an ihren Körper rangezogen, um sich möglichst vor den Schmerz.,..den Schmerz, den man ihr (womöglich noch) von aussen her zufügen könnte, zu schützen... Sie wollte nicht noch mehr verletzt werden als sie es jetzt schon war...es würde sie von innen zerfressen....dieser jetzt schon unaushaltbare schmerz....aber was macht das schon?...was ändert das an der jetzigen Situation?....was ändert das an den Schmerz, den sie jetzt schon ertragen musste?...es linderte ihn ja noch nicht mal...also warum sich schützen?..........  
  
Sie hasste es.... sie hasste es, sich so zu fühlen...dieses Leiden zu durchleben...sie hat ihre Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle.....sie kann keine klaren Gedanken fassen..... tausende...abertausende Fragen...Fragen, die sie nicht beantworten konnte...oder wollte...  
  
Es war kurz gesagt einfach zum Kotzen! Aber weswegen?...Wieso musste sie so sehr leiden?... warum musste sie das alles durchmachen?.......  
  
Sie wusste es.....sie wusste weswegen sie das alles durchmachen musste...sie wusste wegen WEM sie sich so fühlte... ihr war bewusst, wer die Schuld an allem trägt..sagen wir an FAST allem......aber sie wollte es nicht akzeptieren...sie wollte die betreffende Person dafür nicht hassen... und sie könnte es auch nicht.....  
  
To be continued............. 


End file.
